


:3

by cambo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, I tried ok, M/M, cops and robbers, idk what else to tag, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambo/pseuds/cambo
Summary: (blurb from prompt)Kent is a cat burglar who has a friendly acquaintanceship with other villains he sees around town, at least until a bunny-themed burglar starts showing him up. Time to teach bunny-boy a lesson... if Kent can catch him, that is. (And does stopping a thief make you a hero? Oh no. Oops.)





	:3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUnvanquishedZims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnvanquishedZims/gifts).



> i had a lot of fun drawing these. i have 0 creativity so im sorry if the costumes are a little blah. but enjoy!
> 
> also shoutout to @c-swizzle for motivating me! and just being a cool friend in general :3

kent parson

kent's costume is a blend of both function and fashion. wire cat ears and a tail are mostly for fun (he's a cat burgular! get it?), but the gloves and cat skull bandana make him look badass. his only weapons are the claws in his gloves, but i guess you could count his charming personality. he's well known and liked by other villains and is owed favors by nearly everybody. his main reason for getting into crime was to spite his former boyfriend, but he stuck around mainly because it was fun. getting a bunch of attention from the media is what he lives for, until someone else steals the spotlight.  

eric bittle

honestly, how could his costume  _not_ be the bunny one. it's iconic. bitty's costume is more for fun, because rather be caught dead than wearing anything not absolutely flattering. the only reason he hasn't been arrested yet is because the police are too busy staring. especially zimms ;) . bitty's main weapons are his white pistol and his agility. being able to do splits with ease will get you out of a  _lot_ of sticky situations.

alexei mashkov & jack zimmermann

tater and zimms are best buds, tater being the detective and zimms being the officer. i had a lot of fun drawing this one bc they're just such nice pals. im not sure how they would end up dating kent or bits, but i think it'd be funny to imagine tater and parse on a blind date and tater realizing halfway through that kent is a criminal. i'll draw that sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> a couple notes:  
> \- im probably gonna post some more little doodles if possible.  
> \- what's in bitty's bag? i have no idea. u decide  
> \- please comment and give critique im really trying to get better at art  
> \- im really tired and im not good at writing so sorry that its bad  
> \- i saw a bandana like kent's in a sailor moon cosplay once and literally spent hours trying to find it and eventually gave  
> up. but it is a real thing  
> \- sorry the images are so big i have no idea how to make them smaller  
> \- i had absolutely no idea what to title this im so sorry  
> \- thanks and good night


End file.
